


Hylian bastard

by Kely_liquid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Part of the story blue blood where legend is a descendant of sky. And sky finds out what a hylian bastard is and he is not happy
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The group had ended up in sky's universe this time and after legend ran away from sky's stupid bird he did not want to be pulled into a feathery hug and get prend by a big red bird thank you very much. The group were now sitting around a fire in skyloft with wild cooking food and everyone telling stories.

Sky must have told his Zelda about me being there descendant because she has been acting like a mother to me which is kinda nice since I never had a really mother but not like I will ever say it out loud. Everything was going fine untill warriors stolen winds food. " You hylian bastard give that back!" I flinched at the word and I heard Hyrule gasp well he would know what that means since we are from the same timeline. " How could you say that in front of legend!" The other looked at us in confusion at Hyrule's outburst. " It's fine Hyrule they don't know what it means it in our time so can you stop looking like you are going to kill them." Wind spoke up first. " What's so wrong with hylian bastard what did it mean." It was cute at how innocently wind asked that question he lost his a long time ago.

" I can tell them if you want legend?" Hyrule asked simplafeticl but I just shook my head. " No I know more about this then you do." I started at the fire before starting my tail." As you know me and Hyrule come from the fall in hero timeline so after the hero fell the queen gave birth to a boy, everyone remembered the king that didn't listen to his daughter which caused Hyrule to fall they where farad a male heir would only cause ruin, one day the baby was taken by a kinght and was never seen again but the blood on the knights bogs muzzle was all the evidence they needed to know what happened to the baby, the Knight was executed, much to the diagemint of the nobles but the queen then gave birth to a daughter and it was all forgotten, from that point forward any royal, Noble, or Knight gave birth to a son first was taken away and killed even if the mother wanted to keep them those children were called hylian bastards, some time later the content queen went to bed early she was alone and she was strikin with pain but she did not cry out to not be seen as weak after all the pain she heard a small cry of a baby she didn't even know she was pregnant but her joy soon turn to despair when she so it was a boy she began to think of a kind way to kill the baby but she couldn't so she got impa to take the children away after naming the child after the fallen hero to give the kingdom hope a while later she died giving birth to her daughter which was named Zelda." 

I finally looked up at the others when I finished my story each one was in a various stage of shock wind look guilty but sky was shaking with rage. But I don't care so I just got up and retired for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as legends left the group of hero's just sat there in silence. " Do they still do that." Sky growl through his teeth Hyrule shook his head. " By my time we know that the hero was the older brother to Zelda but the act of killing the first born if it was a boy took a long time to stop it is hard for the older people to give up there whey of thinking." Zelda looked like she was going to cry at the thought that legend's mother did think about killing him right after he was born. Wind was confused his time line they respected there king the word meet a different thing where he comes from. Four and twilight felt bad for what legend had to go through but it probably wasn't the tip of the iceberg legend has been on the most adventures then all of them and they know it took a toll on him, warrior and wild were feeling sick the were both sons of knights if they where in legend's timeline they would have been dead, and time well he technically is the fallen hero and he feels like it is his fault that legends and Hyrule's timeline is so bad. 

" Guys it is ok you didn't know." Hyrule's voice cut through the silence but this only set sky off. "Ok! You think this is ok legend was almost killed as a baby and as far as we know leagend is the only one to survive!" Sky was so filled with rage that his hole body is treating why couldn't Hylea just give legends a break. Sky felt a general hand on his shoulder he worls around and glad daggers at whoever it was. He was greated with the sad blue eyes of Zelda." Link I know you are upset I am to especially with leagend being our descendant but we can't do anything about it like Hyrule said legend's sister dose put a stop to it, all we can do now is be there for him." 

The rage in sky's gut simmered down he knew Zelda was right she always was right. " This is my fault." Times voice cuts through the silence, evening turned to look at the dad of the group his face was somber and he refused to look at them referring to look at the fire in front of them. " I am the fallen hero and because of that legend birth mother thought about killing him, because of me he had to be taken away from his family just so he could live." Everyone was silent but Hyrule step up with determination in his eyes." It is not your fault time our hero died but you didn't, yay our timeline sucks but it is not your fault, legends mother named him after you because she believed he could give Hyrule hope by naming him after you." After a moment of silence sky got up. " I'm going to find legends to see if he is ok." And with that sky disappeared into the night in the same direction as legend went no one stopped him.


	3. Let's talk

After sky left the group he hadn't hated the goddesses more than he did now. Because of them legend has had a horrible life even though he never says it but sky can see how much his life hurt him, he flinches whenever there is a thunderstorm, he looks into the distance eyes looking like they are seeing something else, his dislike of the goddesses and nobility. Sky just wants to pull him into a hug and never let him go but that is not possible sadly. 

When sky cooled down a little he realized that he had no idea where legend went after he left the fire and skyloft was a big place he has know idea where to start. " Da Fuck!" The shout definitely belong to legends and sky laphed it seemed his loftwing has found legend first. Sky followed the sound of cursing until he found the source of the noise. There was legend raped in the wings of sky's loftwing being pareened legend fruitlessly struggled to get out of the giant red birds grasp.

Legend moved some furthers and so sky. " Sky get your fucking bird off of me!"sky chuckled and then went to help legend's get free from his loftwing. After getting legend free the two sat on the ground not looking at each other. After a long awkward silence sky spoke up. " Did your adopted parents good to you?" Legend gave a long sighed. " They knew who I was and they barely took notes of me like I was a nuisance, let's just say I don't cry when they were killed by monsters." 

Sky griped tightly onto the grass underneath them, legend had a soft smile on his face. " The my uncle took me in and he was the best he loved me like a son, he would give me his meals when we don't have much food but a lot of people in Hyrule didn't have food normal get one meal a day two of there lucky, while the nobles and royals sit on there high horse feast on a mountain of food." The bitterness filled legend voice. " How did you find out zelda was you sister?" Legend sighed agent." I found a letter from my birth mother telling me who I am and who she was I was so excited me and uncle could finally have a better life when I showed it to my uncle he ripped up the letter and told me to never tell anyone of this then I knew that I would be killed if this information got out." 

Sky final looked at legend who was starting at the stars. " Does she knew?" " Yay apparently on her sixteenth birthday imp let Zelda open a chest that had a letter that told her who I was now she wants to tell the hole kingdom she thinks since I have saved Hyrule countless times the face that I am a hylian bastard would not matter, but I know how the noble people act even though I have saved them they will still want to have me killed." Sky put his arm around legends shoulder pulling him close. " Well I think you are great and the people should be happy to have someone a great as you."


End file.
